He's Alive
by Vbabe4
Summary: Gren somehow made it to Titan alive. Desperate to win Vicious back he goes undercover in the Red Dragon Syndicate. As a Women!!! pleeze R


Jupiter Jazz pt.3  
  
Ok before I start lemme point out that Cowboy Bebop or sessions 12+13 are not mine. They are the beautiful works of Toshiro Kawamoto therefor I do not make a prophet off my fic (so don't try and sue me -_-) anyway this fic is about how Gren somehow made it back to Titan. Desperate to win Vicious back he goes undercover in the Red Dragon syndicate. As a WOMAN! Beware!!!!  
  
* * * *  
  
Spike sat in his usual slouchy way thinking about the events that happened yesterday. He had had a chance to kill Vicious and he let him get away. To make matters worst he managed to get Gren killed. "Even the worst people didn't need to end up like that. He had a good heart, see you someday space cowboy". He got up and walked to the kitchen corridor. His tummy grumbled. He hadn't eaten since yesterday. He opened the refrigerator door. Nothing but a half a can of dog food and bottled water remained. "Jet, Hey JET!" he yelled. "What the hell do you want?" asked Jet from his room. "Stop on Titan, we're outta food". "Ok, we still have enough woolongs from our last bounty, get it out from the safe". Spike pushed the mini refrigerator aside and looked into the hole in the wall they called a "safe". He stuck his hand into the hole. "Um Jet their aint nothing in here but a folded piece of paper". Jet came out of the room. "Well don't just stand there like a dummy, open it". Spike unfolded the piece of paper and read it out loud.  
  
Dear Spike and Jet, Took Ed and the Red Tail and went out to Titan to play some slots. I was a little short on cash so I used what was in the safe. I promise I will pay you guys back. Love, Faye ^_^  
  
"Dammit, that was suppose to buy food for a week," yelled Jet crumbling the note in his hand. "That's why you should never trust women, You give them an inch they'll walk all over you" said Spike shrugging. "We have to get our money back!" said Jet. With that Jet changed the coordinates to the ship and they zoomed towards Titan.  
  
* * * *  
  
"All right, all of your wounds are in stable condition but you won't be able to leave the hospital for a very long time" said the doctor. "But, really I'm fine" said the man. He pushed some of his long navy blue hair out of his face. "Listen, Grencia" "Gren, just Gren" "Well, Gren, you're lucky that we found you in the time that we did. Another minute or two and you would have been pushin up daisies. "Six feet under where I belong" said Gren. "Don't say things like that, unhappiness breeds uncertainty, uncertainty brings no hope for the future" Said the doctor. "Why should I care, everything in my life is lost. Might as well let me out so I can get shot and die" said Gren. "That won't work on me. If you wanted to die that much you would have shot yourself already." The old man pointed to the handgun on the bed stand. Gren was silent. "That's what I thought," Said the doctor unwrapping one of the wounds. He sprayed it with antibacterial. Gren winced. "I will come back in two hours to check on you. Buzz if you need anything," said the doctor. Gren fell asleep and when the doctor came back he was gone, the gun gone with him.  
  
* * * *  
  
The Bebop landed on a vacant field on Titan. Jet pulled the carrier door open and looked outside. "Pretty Vacant, what a sight for sore eyes" "Jet are we there woah! What the hell happened here?" said Spike. "Spike take the Swordfish II and go look for Faye" said Jet. "As you wish." He said. He went to the refrigerator, grabbed the half can of dog food and bottled water and got in his ship. Spike landed his ship in an alley and got out, peering around the streets. There were drug dealers, prostitutes and hangover bars infesting Titan. As soon as he stepped out of the alley there was a gun pointed at his head. "Walk." Said the person. "All right, All right, a bit feisty there." Spike went to turn around. "Face forward!" Said the person. Spike was led back into the alleyway where he was forced to open his ship up. "Can I at least look at my pursuer?" said Spike. He turned around. "Gren..." He starred with complete bafflement and confusion in his eyes. Gren smiled.  
  
*Eyecatch*  
  
"Dammit, that was the last 200 woolongs. What am I gonna tell the guys?" Said Faye as the Black Jack dealer took the last of the money. "Why don't you tell them you were abducted by aliens, probed and, stripped of your money" said Ed spinning around pretending to be a spaceship. "It must be nice to live in complete oblivion," said Faye walking toward the door. As soon as she reached the door she spotted Jet out the window. "Quickly, Ed get down," said Faye pulling Ed down. But it was too late. Jet had already spotted them and was heading they're way. "FAYE" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "That would be me", she said rising from the ground. "I want the money Faye, Give it to me now" Said Jet. "Do you have to make such a big scene, why don't we wait till we get to the Bebop to figure this out" said Faye. "Now" said Jet. "Ummm I kinda well..." "Faye- Faye lost all the woolongs playin Black Jack and slots" said Ed. "But that was 2000 woolongs" Said Jet. "Well you know what they say, easy come easy go," said Faye shrugging. "No, not this time Faye, you had better have our money by the time we leave Titan or you'll be leaving alone" Said Jet. "No, you can't do that, where else will I go?" asked Faye. "You should have thought about that before you stole our food money". "But Jet, you know it's an addiction, I can't help it" She said. "You know what they say, easy come easy go, come on Ed," said Jet walking out of the casino leaving Faye behind, penniless and bewildered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Spike zoomed through the sky in the Swordfish II with Gren in the back seat. "So how exactly did you manage to survive?" asked Spike. "The events were blurry but when I woke up in the hospital I was bandaged from head to toe". Spike got an eerie image in his mind but just left it at that. "Just stop right here," said Gren. They stopped on the top of a large building and got out. Gren wobbled and staggered as he made his way to the stairs. "Gren are you sure your Ok?" asked Spike. "I'm fine," said Gren. "Well take care," said Spike as he got into his ship and zoomed off. Spike got to the Bebop around 12:00 midnight. He entered the access code to the carrier door and opened it. "Honey, I'm home," he said sarcastically as he stepped in the door. "Spike-Spike" yelled Ed running up to him and locking him in a tight embrace. Jet came from the bathroom. "Hey comrade" He greeted Spike. "Any luck finding Faye?" asked Spike trying to pry Ed from around his waste. "Oh I found her all right. Flat broke" "You mean she used all 2000 woolongs?" said Spike finally getting Ed off. She fell to the ground with a thud, then got up and ran off with Ein close behind. "Yup, not to mention she tried to play it off like it was nothing" Said Jet. "So what did you do?" "I told her that if she didn't pay up by the time we leave, she will have to find someone else to stay with" "Hmmm nice Jet I'm impressed, broke it off easy but smooth, like Bruce Lee always said..." "Save it Spike, I'm beat" Said Jet. "I'm pretty damn tired myself," said Spike. Spike went to the couch and lay down. Jet went to his sleeping corridors. "Lazy ass" he said to Spike. But he was already asleep. See you space cowboy... 


End file.
